Rada Celestii/Transkrypt
:do drzwi :drzwi :Starlight Glimmer: Hej, Spike, co tam? :Spike: Ja tylko sprawdzam, czy jesteś gotowa na swoją wielką uroczystość. :Starlight Glimmer: Tak, ale wciąż jeszcze nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że dostanę dziś honorowe odznaczenie. :Twilight Sparkle: Ćśśś. :Spike: Co ty opowiadasz? Zasłużyłaś sobie na to. Jak pamiętasz to ocaliłaś Equestrię przed Królową Chrysalis, wspólnie z Trixie, Thoraxem, Discordem i... :Starlight Glimmer: Eee, tak ja wiem co się stało, bo tam byłam. :Spike: Yy, racja. Yy, to w co się wystroisz? :Starlight Glimmer: Jeszcze nie wiem. A co, mam się specjalnie ubrać? :Spike: Nie, to znaczy – możesz, tak jak zwykle mawia Rarity: "Nie da się być ubranym zbyt dobrze, skarbie, ale można być najlepiej wyglądającym". śmiech :Starlight Glimmer: Na co tak patrzysz? :Spike: Nie! Nie patrz! Bo tam był taki wielki pająk, ale już poszedł, więc dzięki, Starlight, pa. :Starlight Glimmer: Emm? :drzwi :Spike: Ha, ha, nie zorientowała się. Dobry z nas duet, Sparkle. :Twilight Sparkle: Sparkle? śmiech Tak, racja, no i co o tym myślisz? Chcę, żeby ten prezent mówił: jestem z ciebie bardzo dumna jako mentorka i przyjaciółka. Equestria jest bezpieczna dzięki tobie. :Spike: O, myślałem, że dajesz jej lustro jak twoje. :Twilight Sparkle: Zamierzam. :Spike: Lepiej napisz to na kartce, bo myślę, że lustro tego nie powie. Ale spodoba jej się. :Twilight Sparkle: Będzie wisieć w jej pokoju, żeby od razu po przebudzeniu widziała siebie w otoczeniu przyjaciół. Wręczę jej to lustro zaraz po ceremonii. :Spike: A przy okazji, nie powinnaś już szykować zamku na ceremonię? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, Pinkie Pie się tym zajmuje. :Pinkie Pie: Hmm. :taki jak imprezowej armatki :Pinkie Pie: Ha. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia – Rada Celestii :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, Trixie, Thorax i Discord wykazali się wielką odwagą i niezwykłą pomysłowością. Udowodnili, że więzy przyjaźni nawet w najgorszych chwilach są silniejsze niż przeciwności losu. Pokonując królową Chrysalis, nie tylko uratowali Equestrię, ale też wyzwolili podmieńców spod jej władzy. :Discord: Brawo, Discord, juhuhu! Ha, ha! :Starlight Glimmer: śmiech :Księżniczka Celestia: I dlatego mamy dziś zaszczyt i przyjemność przyznać im Różowe Serca Odwagi. :tłumu :Pinkie Pie: Taaak! Uch, eee, nie, yy, jeszcze nie, aa, dobra udało się. Jehej! :Twilight Sparkle: Jesteśmy z was bardzo dumni. :tłumu :muzyczny :Trixie: Dla Wielkiej i Potężnej Trixie to było oczywiste, że musi was ocalić od zguby. :Discord: Tak, bo pewnie ty zrobiłaś to w pojedynkę. :Starlight Glimmer: śmiech :Sunburst: Niesamowite, że udało wam się to zrobić bez magii. :Podmieniec 1: To było genialne. :Podmieniec 2: Nikt wcześniej nie był w stanie załatwić Chrysalis. :Starlight Glimmer: Ooch, każdy kucyk na moim miejscu zachowałby się dokładnie tak samo. :Księżniczka Celestia: Wspaniałe uczucie, prawda? Twoja uczennica błyszczy, a ty zawsze wiedziałaś, że tak będzie. :Twilight Sparkle: śmiech Policzki mnie bolą, chyba nigdy w życiu się tyle nie uśmiechałam. :Księżniczka Celestia: Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak to jest. :Discord: Tak, Starlight jest studentką roku, prawda? Ma taki ogromny potencjał. To co my z nią zrobimy? A przez my oczywiście rozumiem ciebie. Jesteś jej mentorką, a zatem jej los spoczywa na twoim grzbiecie. :Twilight Sparkle: O nie bój się. Lekcji przyjaźni wystarczy nam na następne trzy lata. :Discord: śmiech :Twilight Sparkle: Co cię śmieszy? :Discord: Nie, nie, Starlight już przerobiła podstawowe lekcje przyjaźni, właśnie otrzymała medal. Na litość Equestrii, myślałem, że żartujesz. Żartowałaś, prawda? :Twilight Sparkle: śmiech No jasne, że tak. :Discord: Jestem pewien, że ty masz dla niej jakiś wielki plan, podobnie jak kiedyś Celestia wytyczyła ci ścieżkę, dzięki której ty zostałaś księżniczką. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, yy. :Discord: No to świetnie, bo przypuszczam, że ona bardzo by chciała o tym usłyszeć. :Twilight Sparkle: Uouuu. :Starlight Glimmer: To jak ci idzie zarządzanie królestwem? :Thorax: Jest to trochę przytłaczające, ale dajemy radę. :Podmieniec 1: To nie istnieje przyjaźń bez przebieranek? :Applejack: Yyy, nie, niezupełnie. :Discord: O, Starlight, księżniczka Twilight ma nam coś ważnego do powiedzenia, no to znaczy tobie, ale jestem wścibski i chcę to usłyszeć. :Starlight Glimmer: Dobrze, przepraszam na chwi- :Starlight Glimmer: Nieważne. O co chodzi? :Discord: Otóż Twilight właśnie zamierza wyjawić swój wspaniały plan dla ciebie. :Starlight Glimmer: Serio? Jestem bardzo ciekawa, co będziemy teraz robić. :Discord: Tak, mnie też to niezmiernie interesuje. :Twilight Sparkle: Eyyy, nie dziwię się. Ja mam pewien plan, oczywiście, ale to nie pora, żeby go omawiać. Teraz jest przyjęcie. :Trixie: Starlight, chodź, kronika Ponyville chce nam zrobić zdjęcie! Tobie też, Discord. :Twilight Sparkle: Ochh. :Discord: Pst, przejrzałem twój zamiar. :Twilight Sparkle: To znaczy? :Discord: Chcesz zaczekać na odpowiedni moment w czasie przyjęcia, żeby przy wszystkich gościach uroczyście ogłosić swój plan. Brawo, Twilight, zawiadomię Fluttershy i resztę. :Twilight Sparkle: Discord, nie! :Spike: Twilight? Przyjęcie a ty czytasz? Znowu? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, nie, w tym już jest dobra, to opanowała, tego to ona mnie nauczyła. :Spike: Niech zgadnę, coś cię trapi. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, jestem złą mentorką. Dlaczego nie ułożyłam planu dla Starlight? Ja miałam dużo wsparcia od księżniczki Celestii. To jest to. śmiech :Spike: Łoo. :Twilight Sparkle: Przygotowałam lekcje przyjaźni na wiele lat, ale gdy zaatakowała nas Chrysalis, Starlight zachowała się bardzo odpowiedzialnie. Myślę, że lekcje przyjaźni już jej nie wystarczą. :Księżniczka Celestia: Czyli masz nadzdolną uczennicę. Skąd ja to znam... :Spike: śmiech :Twilight Sparkle: Dlatego chciałam cię zapytać o radę. Ty wiesz, co zrobić w takiej sytuacji. No wiesz, ty byłaś mną, a ja byłam Starlight, ale teraz udawaj, że ty jesteś tobą, a ja mną. :Spike: Hę? :Księżniczka Celestia: No, mów. :Twilight Sparkle: Gdy byłam twoją studentką, a ty tu mieszkałaś, wtedy... o nie, wysłałaś mnie do Ponyville, co znaczy, że ja też powinnam gdzieś wysłać Starlight Glimmer. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mogę uwierzyć. Czy to już pora, żeby Starlight odeszła? Powiedz. :Księżniczka Celestia: Sama musisz podjąć tę decyzję. To nie jest łatwe, ale twoje serce wie, co jest dobre, nawet jeśli bolesne. :Spike: To gdzie ją wyślesz? Jeśli w ogóle. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, ja wiem, że muszę to zrobić. O, rety. :Fluttershy: O, rety. :Discord: Cokolwiek Twilight planuje dla Starlight, to na pewno będzie fantastyczne. :Applejack: Ciekawe, dlaczego nam o tym nie powiedziała. :Discord: Może dlatego, że nie jesteście aż tak blisko, jak myślicie? śmiech Żartowałem, ona chce, żeby to była niespodzianka. A tak między nami, to właśnie przygotowuje się, by wydać ważne oświadczenie. :Pinkie Pie: Iiii! To ekscytujące. I trochę dziwne. Organizator imprezy powinien wiedzieć o takich planach. :Rainbow Dash: Ona na pewno ma plan. No wiecie, kiedy Twilight nie miała planu? :Twilight Sparkle: Ojej, zupełnie nie wiem, jak to tutaj... o, może, może tędy. O, już wiem. Po zwycięstwie nad Chrysalis podmieńcy dostali możliwość przetransformowania swojej społeczności. Może tam powinnam ją wysłać? :Spike: Fajne zaklęcie. :Twilight Sparkle: Jeśli Starlight zamieszka wśród podmieńców, to pomoże im przyswoić nowe zasady. :Starlight Glimmer: Okej, ćwiczenia z przyjaźni. Thorax i ja pokażemy wam, jak zawrzeć kompromis. :Thorax: Ja chcę na obiad wypić nektar z wiciokrzewu. :Starlight Glimmer: A ja wolę kanapkę. O nie, co mamy zrobić? :Goofy Changeling: Walka! Zwycięzca będzie wybierał. :się zgadza :Starlight Glimmer: Lub... Thorax i ja rozmawiamy o tej sprawie i znajdujemy rozwiązanie dobre dla wszystkich. :Thorax: Starlight, co byś powiedziała na kanapki z nektarem i masłem orzechowym? :Starlight Glimmer: Jestem pewna, że będą pyszne. :Starlight Glimmer i Thorax: Kompromis! :się zgadza :Spike: Myślę, że Thorax i Starlight tak by się nie zachowali. :Księżniczka Celestia: Aaa, to jest fantazja Twilight. Każdy fantazjuje na swój sposób. :Twilight Sparkle: Dziękuję. :Goofy Changeling: Starlight Glimmer to najmądrzejszy i najbardziej bystry kucyk. :Spike: Tak, zdecydowanie fantazja Twilight. :Księżniczka Celestia: To będzie wspaniały trening dla Starlight. Podmieńcy muszą się jeszcze dużo nauczyć na temat przyjaźni i miłości. Starlight musiałaby tu zostać przez wiele księżyców, ale jej praca byłaby bardzo pożyteczna. :Twilight Sparkle: I niebezpieczna. Wystarczy, że jeden podmieniec zejdzie z dobrej drogi... :Podmieniec jako Starlight: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Cześć, jestem Starlight Glimmer. Jak się nazywacie? :Cornicle: Yy, Cornicle? :Podmieniec jako Starlight: śmiech Co to w ogóle za imię. Twoje skrzydła są takie... mmm, przezroczyste. Jak dobrze, że jestem kucykiem. śmiech A wy to robaki czy jak? :łapką na muchy :Cornicle: Tam jest. Za nią! :Spike: Ee, to się najpewniej nie wydarzy. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale mogłoby. Nie wyślę jej, Celestia wie gdzie, bez przemyślenia tego. :Księżniczka Celestia: Mm, nawet nie wiedziałam, że jest takie wyrażenie – i odpowiednie do sytuacji, bo nawet ja nie znam odpowiedzi. To jest bardzo ważna decyzja. Musisz rozważyć wszystkie możliwości. :Twilight Sparkle: Myśleć, myśleć, myśleć! No dobra, a smoki? Mogę wysłać Starlight do Smokolandii. Ona i Ember by się polubiły. :Starlight Glimmer: Ember! :Księżniczka Ember: Starlight! Gotowa na mega ryzykowne smocze zabawy? :Starlight Glimmer: Ha, ha, totalnie. :Spike: Słuchaj, to w ogóle nie pasowało do Ember ani do Starlight. :Twilight Sparkle: Kto wie, jak by się zachowywały. :Spike: Straszne. :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight spodoba się Smokolandia. Ember pisze, że smoki robią wiele zabawnych rzeczy. Są uczty ognia, smokobal, szpon-szermierka. :Starlight Glimmer: śmiech :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight miałaby tam sporo atrakcji. A z drugiej strony, nie wszystkie smoki lubią kucyki tak jak Ember. :Garble: Ej Twinkle Star! :Starlight Glimmer: Jestem Starlight Glimmer. :Garble: Starkle lightstar? :Starlight Glimmer: Starlight, Glimmer. :Garble: Nieważne, pomykasz z nami? :Starlight Glimmer: W co dajemy nura? :Garble: W lawę! :Starlight Glimmer: Co?! :Spike: Twilight, to szaleństwo. :Spike: Starlight świetnie się zna na magii, mogłaby się sama uratować, spadając do wrzącej lawy. :Twilight Sparkle: A gdyby nie wiedziała o tym, że to się właśnie dzieje? Nigdy nie wiadomo, Spike. Muszę dla niej wymyślić jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Bezpieczne, bezpieczne, bezpieczne. Na przykład Kryształowe Imperium, żeby kontynuowała naukę z Sunburstem. :Twilight Sparkle: To by było super. Sunburs ma wielką wiedzę, a Starlight umiejętności praktyczne. :Sunburst: Już wiem. Skieruj swój róg w stronę eliksiru i teraz wyobraź sobie zegar. :kukułki :Twilight Sparkle: Współpracując, mogliby stać się najlepszym duetem czarodziei w Equestrii. :Starlight Glimmer: Udało się. Szybko, co teraz? :Twilight Sparkle: Rzecz jasna, studiowanie magii to zadanie na całe życie i Starlight zostałaby tam na długo, zwłaszcza kiedy zaczną robić bardziej skomplikowane rzeczy. :Spike: Trzy, dwa, jeden... :Twilight Sparkle: A jeśli staną się zbyt ambitni?! :Starlight Glimmer: Nie wpadłabym na to, żeby połączyć zaklęcie Starswirla ze spatią fleksipus. Ale co się stanie, jeśli dodamy solambula tempus obiektus? :Sunburst: Jeśli zrobimy to poprawnie, będziemy mogli zmaterializować przedmiot, który zaginął w przeszłości. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, nie rób tego. :Starlight Glimmer: Aaaaa! :Sunburst: Starlight, nie! :Sunburst i Twilight Sparkle: Niee! :Spike: Twilight, hej, otrząśnij się! :Spike: Już, uspokój się, to się nie zdarzyło. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale mogło. Nie wiem, czy potrafię wysłać ją gdziekolwiek. I co ja teraz zrobię? :Księżniczka Celestia: śmiech :Twilight Sparkle: Śmiejesz się ze mnie? :Księżniczka Celestia: śmiech :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wierzę, że się ze mnie śmiejesz. :Księżniczka Celestia: Och, Twilight, wcale nie. Śmieje się, bo miałam dokładnie takie same obawy, jak ty teraz. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak? :Księżniczka Celestia: Opowiem ci historię. Dawno, dawno temu był sobie bardzo bystry młody kucyk. Jedna z moich najlepszych uczennic. :Spike: Czy mówisz o Twilight? To pewnie jej historia. :Księżniczka Celestia: Ach, tak, Spike. :Księżniczka Celestia: Jej odkrycia stale mnie zaskakiwały i zachwycały. Ale zauważyłam, że nauka w akademii nie pozwala jej rozwinąć całego potencjału. :Spike: Masz na myśli to, że była osamotniona? :Księżniczka Celestia: Aaa, tak, Spike. Musiałam podjąć decyzję, ale nie było mi łatwo. :Księżniczka Celestia: Może mogłam zamknąć bibliotekę albo urządzić przyjęcie w zamku? Musiałaby wtedy rozmawiać z innymi kucykami. Ach, muszę ją gdzieś wysłać. :Księżniczka Celestia: Wiedziałam, że w Ponyville mieszka grupa wspaniałych kucyków, ale wymyślałam różne powody, by cię tam nie wysłać. :Księżniczka Celestia: Och, a jeśli spotka mantakoręsic lub zostanie wciągnięta do Tartaru? Albo – co gorsza – nie polubi się z innymi kucykami? :Strażnik 1: Powinniśmy coś powiedzieć? :Strażnik 2: Nie wydaje mi się. :Księżniczka Celestia: Zatrzymałam cię w Canterlot dłużej niż powinnam. W końcu zrozumiałam, że ten niepokój, który czułam, był dlatego, że nie chciałam, abyś odeszła. :Twilight Sparkle: Naprawdę? :Księżniczka Celestia: Taka uczennica to było dla mnie szczęście. Ja tak samo dużo uczyłam się od ciebie, jak ty uczyłaś się ode mnie. Głupio mi się do tego przyznać, ale bałam się, że jak znajdziesz przyjaciół, to już nie będę ci potrzebna. :Twilight Sparkle: Księżniczko Celestio, jak mogłaś tak myśleć? Zawsze będę ciebie potrzebować. :Księżniczka Celestia: Myślę, że Starlight Glimmer czuje to samo do ciebie, jeśli tego się właśnie boisz. :Twilight Sparkle: Może i tak, odrobinę. :Spike: Haha, zdecydowanie tak i to bardzo. :Księżniczka Celestia: Po tylu latach mamy dowody, Twilight, że jeśli komuś pozwolisz, by w pełni rozwinął skrzydła, to wcale nie znaczy, że tego kogoś stracisz. :Twilight Sparkle: Dziękuję. :Księżniczka Celestia: A jeśli nadal się martwisz, to możesz poprosić, żeby pisała listy. :Spike: śmiech :przyjęcia :Discord: Mogło mi się wymsknąć, że dzisiaj wyjawisz swój wielki plan dla Starlight. Głuptas ze mnie, ale wszyscy bardzo chcemy usłyszeć, co wymyśliłaś. :Discord: Chyba nie szukasz pomysłu właśnie w tej chwili, prawda? O rety, to może być dla ciebie bardzo kłopotliwe. :Twilight Sparkle: Jej, dzięki, Discord. :Discord: Nie ma sprawy. Ja bardzo lubię być pomocny. :Twilight Sparkle: Czy mogę prosić wszystkich o uwagę? Jak wiadomo, Starlight Glimmer już od dawna jest moją uczennicą i miałam nadzieję, że będzie nią jeszcze przez długie lata, lecz okazało się, że to nie jest nam pisane. :są zszokowani :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, dowiodłaś, że jesteś lojalną, miłą, silną, szczerą i magiczną przyjaciółką. Rozglądając się po tej sali, widzę, ilu masz przyjaciół i wiem, że nie muszę cię więcej niczego uczyć. Mamy dziś drugi powód do celebrowania. Okrzyk na cześć Starlight Glimmer z okazji zakończenia nauki! :tłumu :Pinkie Pie: Hi, hi, hi! Jaka super niespodzianka! :Twilight Sparkle: Twoja przyszłość jest w twoich kopytkach. :Starlight Glimmer: Łał, nie spodziewałam się tego. :Trixie i Thorax: śmiech :Discord: Myślałem, że wyślesz ją do mego królestwa. Mieszkałaby u mnie. Całkiem zignorowałaś moją sugestię. :Trixie: Jak to uczcimy? Wypadzik do Las Pegasus? :Thorax: Urządzimy ci ucztę żarłoków. Ee, to naprawdę jest fajne. :Discord: Albo możemy narobić psikusów. Ja znam zaklęcie, które zamieni zamek Celestii w ser. Wolałaby goudę czy brie? śmiech To pierwszy z wielu serowych żartów, jeśli pójdziemy tą drogą. :Starlight Glimmer: Och, to wszystko brzmi cudownie, ale yy... dajcie mi chwilę, dobra? :Twilight Sparkle i Spike: śmiech :Twilight Sparkle: Moje gratulacje. :Starlight Glimmer: Dzięki. :Twilight Sparkle: To jak się czujesz? :Starlight Glimmer: Szczęśliwa, zdziwiona, zmieszana. Nie to, żebym nie była wdzięczna, ale... jesteś pewna? :Twilight Sparkle: Wierz mi, długo się biłam z myślami. :Starlight Glimmer: Wiem, ale... :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, już jesteś gotowa. :Starlight Glimmer: Tak. Nie, nie jestem. :Twilight Sparkle: O czym ty mówisz? :Starlight Glimmer: Ja nie chcę odchodzić! :Twilight Sparkle: To dobrze, ja też nie jestem gotowa. Proszę, to prezent dla ciebie. To miał być prezent z okazji twojego odznaczenia, ale potem myślałam, że to ma być prezent pożegnalny, a teraz jest z okazji "jak super, że zostajesz". Idealnie mieści się nad twoją komodą, wiem, bo zmierzyłam. :Starlight Glimmer: Dziękuję. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mam pojęcia, co cię czeka dalej, ale cokolwiek to jest, obiecuję, że zawsze będę cię wspierać. :Starlight Glimmer: Ooch. :w tle :głos w tle: Ale to było słodkie, nie spodziewałam się, że coś takiego przeżyję. :odkurzacza :Pinkie Pie: zdubingowane Phee-yew. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Celestial Advice Kategoria:Transkrypty 7 sezonu